


The Rose is Red, The Skye is Blue, this is not a pairing, just a title for you.

by AlexMcpherson79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, RWBY
Genre: Anime World, Gen, Pre-AOS AU MASSIVELY, Skye Took a Trip to An Alternate Dimension, Skye's Trip to an Alt Dimension activated her powers, Terrigenesis doesnt add powers only unlocks them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMcpherson79/pseuds/AlexMcpherson79
Summary: Skye has been through a lot. Growing up an orphan, moved from foster home to foster home, dropped head-first into an alternate dimension, having to move school every so often and so always, always being behind everyone, and always loosing whatever few friends she made every f-.. wait, alternate dimension?
Six months ago, at the tender age of fourteen, she was dropped, literally head-first, into a new, weird, alternate dimension, where the new dimension is like an anime come to life. Even Skye, looking at herself in the mirror, sees herself as an anime character.And of course, as an Anime world, there are monsters that warrior kids learn to fight. And to top it off, apparently she's supposed to be one of those child warriors, because she's got powers... in a world where kids with powers is actually a rather common thing. common enough for the new world called Remnant to have a good half dozen 'premier' schools of badassary, with dozens of smaller ones.And the man who found her has a pair of daughters, who are about to attend the best one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how much I'll get written, but writing it on the website directly, so what you see is whats written. A bunny that bit me after watching the latest episodes (1+2) of Rwby Vol.4.
> 
> Skye's Colors are Blue and Black... you know, for the color of the sky, day and night.
> 
> A side note, the RWBY team seems to have a seasons allusion. (important given the v3/v4 plotline), to me its, Ruby: Summer, Weiss: Winter, Blake: Autumn, Yang: Spring. though arguments can be made for switching them around (except Weiss as Winter... also, 'Summer Rose' as Ruby's mom, and 'Winter Schnee' as Weiss' sister, so its'really yang and blake to swap, and blake as Autumn fits the 'the days get darker sooner', also, halloween in autumn, and blake can make a ghost of herself...) anyway...

**Patch**

"OH MY GOD I'M SO EXCITED!" 

Skye looked up from her computer as her fellow fifteen year old roommate bounced on her bed, the big smile at odds with the dark 'goth'-like look of her black and red clothes. "Morning Ruby. How are you? I hear we're going to Vale today, are you excited?" She asked, almost drowning her tone with sarcasm.

The bedroom door opened with a squeek, and both girls looked at their 'older sister' - Ruby's older Half-sister, and Skye's foster-sister. "It's just Vale, Ruby. We've been before."

"But this is Skye's first time! Oh, we're going to have so. Much. Fun! BEST DAY EVER!" Ruby stood her on knees on Skye's bed, eyes shut as she clenched her fists and tried to contain her excitement.

Skye smiled at Ruby, then with a wicked grin at Yang, launched herself at the excitable girl.

Yang watched on as the pair started to play-fight, only not, as they were hidden by a sudden cloud of dust, and smirked at the various - some supposed to be impossible - noises that came from within.

"HEY CUT THAT OUT KIDS!" Shouted their reponsible father, Taiyang, from the living room. Yang sighed and dove into the cloud.

The cloud dissipated to reveal Skye and Ruby in headlocks - Yang's strength more than enough to hold them still.

-

Skye looked at herself in the mirror, and couldn't believe what six months in an  _Anime_ world had done to her, what she had achieved since coming here.

Her hair, used to be black, but she'd added blue highlights. On top was a black beanie with a blue logo, with a silver cloud. Gone was the plaid shirts and various bangles. In their place, she had a pair of black metal gauntlets on top of a leather-like zipped-up jacket, only it wasn't leather. and gone were the jeans she used to wear, now she wore slacks, with a pair of harnesses attached to her belt for her - and this was the biggest thing - for her  _weapons_.

The world she found herself on, Remnant, was not a safe one. It was dangerous. there were beasts here, that almost resembled beasts from Earth, some mythical, some not, but all around, much, much worse, more dangerous and deadly than any on earth.

Patch was relatively safe inside the villages, but outside, the island was swarming with Beowolves.

When she'd been asked if she wanted to attend Signal after first arriving here, having kept her origin secret out of fear, they had no reason to suspect she didn't know a thing about Grim, or that Signal was a combat school.

Ruby and Yang's uncle, who taught at Signal, was quick to discover her ignorance, and the whole family was shocked by that, though only Ruby and Yang knew her secret. Taiyang suspected, she presumed, from his looks, and Qrow was way, way too smart to have accepted her story of having been raised in isolation.

But she was a student at Signal, and she decided that, as dangerous as her new home was, she'd rather know how to defend herself.

It was a surprise the first time she'd manifested her power. Her 'Semblance'.

For Qrow too, as he'd been in a sparring match with her, teaching her unarmed combat as part of a class and, well, she'd misjudged a block, got hit on the head, and out of instinct, retaliated, and blown him from one side of the large gym class to the other without touching him.

Ruby was Fast. Yang was strong, and could take hits and turn that energy into making herself stronger. Skye, though... She could sense and manipulate vibrations, create shockwaves... and cause Quakes - She'd almost called them earthquakes, but apparently, the 'earth' part wasn't part of the word given, well, Remnant. Not Earth. Her power was very versatile, much more than 'manipulate vibrations' first implies.

Her power, meant she could stop physical attacks on her person - be they punches or bullets. Even aura-based attacks could be deflected, though somehow, she couldn't directly block them, by generating waves perpendicular to the direction of attack.

And of course, the accompanying senses meant that no one could ninja-sneak up on her.

But her control, and her use of her power, came with downsides.

She stared hard at the gauntlets, created by the best engineers and scientists on the island. They stopped her from taking damage from her own powers.

Sure, she could cause a Quake without hurting herself, with or without. but projecting her attacks from within her - which she must do to make their area of effect smaller than an entire village - those cause more damage to herself than her targets.

Ruby, she was so, excitable, and Yang, while much calmer, was still a hotbed of emotions compared to Skye. Her emotions were tied much closer to her semblance than for the others, even Yang, who got stronger with anger.

Skye had to learn control, first and foremost, before learning how to fight with her power. And to protect herself from grim before then, she needed to learn a quicker route, one not so versatile. She learned how to use guns.

A pair of Pistols were sat in their holsters, slung from the harnesses either side of her hips. And to her surprise, she was a pretty good shot with them.

She looked back at her reflection, into her dark eyes. Even with Anime-Eyes, she could see the changes this world had rought in the last six months.

She'd seen monsters, and the good people they'd killed.

The 'innocent' fourteen year-old girl she arrived as would never have picked up a gun willingly.

Mary Sue Poots was dead.

Skye straightened her Beanie, then picked up her wallet and scroll (Remnant's version of a mobile phone/portable computer combined into one), set them in their pockets on her belt, and left the bathroom, joining her sisters.

Yang, in the middle, smiled and hugged them both to her as the trio left the house.

Skye smiled as she sat behind Ruby, who was only slightly smaller than herself, and held Ruby tight as Yang started her bike.

Yang waved goodbye for them to their dad, who watched on with barely-hidden concern from the door. "See you tomorrow, Dad, love you!" 

Ruby echoed Yang, and Skye was about to add her own voice when Yang set them moving.

-

**Vale**

"So, you want to go to a nightclub, while Ruby and I wonder around town?"

Skye looked at Yang incredulously, while Ruby stood off to the side eyeing a dust shop that combined as a bookstore.

"Oh come on, this is Vale, there's no Grim here, you'll be safe. Just how much trouble could either of you get into in the middle of Vale?" Yang argued.

"Fine, but if something happens, I'm not the one telling Dad." Skye finished.

Yang nodded, then paused halfway through it and smiled.

"What?"

"You called him Dad."

Skye sputtered, and Yang evidently saw that as her opportunity, as she suddenly dashed off with a 'thanks, love ya bye'.

"Skye?"

Skye looked to Ruby, and then between the slightly excited look and the dust/bookstore. Across the street, Skye spotted a computer store that was still open... "I'm guessing you'll be looking for the latest issues of Guns Weekly or whatever it is you read?"

Ruby nodded with a smile. "Weapons Magazine, and yes, I'll be fine. Let me guess, Computer store?"

"Computer Store." Skye replied with a nervous smile. "If you decide to leave, call me. If you get into trouble, call me."

"Hey, who's the one older by two months?" Ruby joked.

"I'll have you know-"

"Yeah yeah, you could be older than me, just those 'nun's, whatever those are, decided you must be a big newborn when you were dropped off. I'll be fine,  _mom_." 

Skye laughed and with a quick grab, pulled Ruby's red hood up and over her head. "And when I'm ready, I'll call you, and if I get in trouble, I'll call you. Give it... Half an hour?"

Ruby nodded, and they split.

-

Twenty minutes later, Skye darted out having heard the loud crash, to see her sister get up off the floor a couple dozen feet away from the shop - whose main window was smashed through, glass on the outside, not the inside, and the door was opening as a pair of goons and their boss left.

Skye halted as she witnessed her foster sister decide to go on the attack.

Despite how safe Vale was supposed to be, Skye was glad that Taiyang had insisted they not go unarmed, as Ruby drew Crescent Rose, and opened the sniper/scythe into its scythe form.

She held herself back, watching as Ruby engaged the two goons and dodged the hat-wearing bosses' attack with a skill she'd seen at Signal.

Then she watched as Ruby, given no thought to calling her, gave chase to a fleeing criminal.

She stepped out, and hoping she was on target for once and glad she wore her power-enhancement/immunity-giving gauntlets, focused her powers in her hands, knelt to the floor, then  _jumped_.

Upon landing, she barely took stock of the situation before she moved. Ruby was facing an  _airship_ , with the guy from the shop and a woman in shadow, and the man was shooting at Ruby, who made no effort to move. Skye darted forward, rolling under a shot that was going to miss ruby anyway, and  _shook_ the building, creating a shockwave that propelled the aura and dust-based attacks up into the sky. She drew her pistols, and with Ruby wielding Crescent Rose in closed-up short-barrel Sniper Rifle form, started to fire at the airship. The woman in the plane seemed to light up, then Skye noticed the glowing on the rooftop around them. She pulled Ruby close, and willed her power to create a bubble of distorted air, almost like a forcefield of vibrating air that couldn't be parted.

She still felt the explosion of the rooftop, as did Ruby who was realising just how much trouble she had gotten into, given her trembles. But when the cloud of dust dissipated and Skye let go, she saw that they had been joined by someone, someone Ruby recognised, and, given how Ruby went from scared to excited quicker than she could say 'huntress', Skye knew it was a famous huntress, though this one had a... riding crop?

The two kids watched as the Huntress redirected the next attack wave, and the airship retreated, and then the huntress turned to them.

Ruby spoilt the moment though by acting like a fangirl. "Are you a Huntress?.... Can I have an autograph?!"

Skye couldn't help but facepalm.

-

Skye's head swam. She was confused to hell. Somehow, someone had made Professor Ozpin think she wanted to go to Beacon.

And Someone had somehow managed to make him decide to except both of them. Two years early.

And that Someone was looking at her thinking 'Oops'.

"... Ruby?"

"... Yeah?"

"... You're the one who'll tell Dad about this."

"Me? Why ME?!"

"Hey, you're the one who got into a fight with a thief and his henchmen, then  _ran after him_ when he was running away. And even though that, Goodwitch, was it? Yeah, so what if she said that it was good that I followed you, you shouldn't have-"

"I Get it, okay? I screwed up!" Ruby yelled, and mumbled to herself. "And For Screwing up, We get to go to Beacon!"

Ruby dropped to the grass of the field we were wandering around, and Skye sat down next to her. "Hey, you okay? You don't sound excited. You've always wanted to go."

"Not, not like this, I mean, sure, it was awesome getting to meet the headmaster and deputy headmistress, but, I'm fifteen, and it's two years early, and we'll both be younger than everyone else... and I know I wanted to be, y ou know, Special, but Special as in 'I'm a huntress' special, and not 'even for a huntress I'm special'. You know?"

The corners of Skye's mouth twitched as she considered that. "True, but with me, at least you wont be  _as_ special as you would be if it was just you, and not both of us."

Ruby looked at her, and sighed. "I knew you wanted to learn how to fight, so, sorry if I made it sound otherwise. if you saw you don't want to go-"

"No, no, I'll go. It'll be, interesting. And You'll need both Yang and me to keep you out of trouble."

Ruby looked up in shock, then frowned playfully and yelled, "Hey!"

"Speaking of Yang...." Skye sighed. "She's not gonna be happy. With either of us."

"Why? Well, I know why, but..."

Skye grinned a little, "She may have asked, just how much trouble could the two of us get in the middle of the city of Vale, the safest place in the kingdom."

"Ugh... I'm going to be grounded right until the start of term." Ruby mumbled.

-

**Two Months Later**

She had liked the flight in to Beacon, a short hop from the city as it was. Air travel here compared to Earth was slower, but so was the general pace of life (outside of the lives of the Huntsmen.)

The Reception was... interesting. Ozpin had acted like they were useless, and they probably were, compared to fully-qualified Huntsmen and Huntresses. It was on their first night that Skye realized something. The makeup of teams here was, for the most part, four people formed from two pairs of partners. Sometimes, though not always, if the numbers in a year did not round to a multiple of four, then the teams were of three.  So if there was one more than a times-four, then nine people would be put into three teams of three, instead of two of four and one of one. If two more than, then six people made two teams of two. And one shy of four, one team of three.

Skye counted. Their year group was extra one person.

And she'd done her homework - teams of three were generally folded into other teams when - not if, but when - other students dropped out, unless it was those teams of three who dropped out. And by 'dropped out', both voluntarily quitting, and being injured beyond hope of full recovery and death counted. Unfortunately, over half of those numbers died, over half of the rest injured, with maybe a quarter of the total number quitting the school intact.

Beacon was the best, but it was also dangerous - and the school not only knew it, but was also honest about it.

The best teams were the ones that made it, from start to finish, fully intact. the ones that were combined with others weren't as good, and many were forced to retire early, if they survived long passed graduation.

The more she'd learned, the more reason she had to be scared... because, she knew she didn't have much social skills. Oh, she could connect to people, and 'Dad' had said how she was so empathic and protective - reflected in how she was with Ruby - but it was not an on-equal-terms thing that was a huntsman partnership.

Besides, she was sure that whoever was to be her partner would need to know her origin. And be able to deal with the scope of her power, a power that scared even Qrow at times.

There weren't many with a semblance that could destroy a city in one fell swoop. And those were all, apparently, on the dark side.

So getting and keeping a partner was going to be, a problem.

How it would work on a team of three, that wasn't in her materials.

And she hadn't had the chance to ask before she was flung into the air, into the forest for their 'initiation and partnership test'.

-

When she landed, she screamed, and the forest  _shook_.

She was going to get Ozpin back for that.

As she started to move in the direction her instinct was telling her to go, she started to plan out her revenge.

it wasn't long before she encountered her older sister and her partner.

"Yang."

"Hey Sis. This is Blake."

Skye blinked, remembering the girl from the night before - Yang and Ruby had tried to talk to her. "Blake, this is my other sister, Skye."

"How many sisters do you have?" Blake asked quietly, with a vague hint of curiousity.

"It's just us." Skye spoke, and held out a hand, wondering why the hell Blake made her think of a cat.... then she caught sight of the girls' bow  _twitch_ a little, and she realised why. But the fact that she wore a bow over those extra ears told her not to say anything. "Long story."

"Where's your partner?" Yang asked.

"Odd one out, it seems." Skye answered, trailing off as she heard something in the distance.

"What, what is it?"

Skye frowned. "Trouble."

Blake titled her head towards the sound, and spoke, absently, "I think it's your sister."

Skye and Yang shared a look, and Yang joked, "Like she said, Trouble."

-

**The Next Day**

"GOOD MORNING RWBYS TEAM!!"

"UGH!"

"Horrible!"

"nnnngh."

"Leave the puns to me sis."

Four sets of eyes looked up at the eager face of the team leader for team RWBYS.

Skye swore to turn her revenge on Ozpin up to Eleven, just for that. And since when were teams of five allowed?

The look on the other members all said something similar. Someone was going to pay for making Ruby team captain.

Given the numbering issue, and from Glynda Goodwitch's looks, she hadn't expected Ozpin's team assignment choice, their assigned dorm room was  _not_ given an extra bed.

The logical arrangement last night had been that the two smallest would share a bed, and since those two were sisters, aka Skye and Ruby, and they'd shared before when Skye first moved in with the family Eight Months ago, it only made more sense.

Her back was taking issue with that, and her subconscious too, as she hadn't woken up in the same bed.

Ten minutes before Ruby decided to wake everyone up with her declaration, Skye had woken up in  _Blakes_ bed. Aside from the lingering aches in her back and legs from having shared with Ruby who didn't stay still in her sleep, she felt well rested. And so did Blake, who had woken up to her stares. The lack of surprise however, meant that just because Skye had sleep-walked from Ruby's bed to Blakes, Blake had been woken up by her when she did. If she hadn't been awake already, that is.

Neither said anything, though they both had decided to get up at that point, both seeing that it was late enough to warrant not sleeping in, but not so early that they had to wake everyone else.

Blake let Skye use the bathroom first, and when Blake was leaving after her turn, Ruby had chosen to stand up and wake their remaining sleeping members up.

Blake and Skye just smiled as Weiss grumbled to herself, and Yang darted into the Bathroom before either Weiss and Ruby could.

"How long have you two been awake?" Weiss just asked them, seeing they were already dressed in their school uniform.

"Ten minutes." The pair answered quietly.

Ruby frowned. "Hey, how did you get up without waking me?"

Blake and Skye shared a look, and were grateful that Yang stepped out.

Weiss was busy, already working out what was unsaid, given her raising eyebrows, when Ruby darted in. Making Weiss have to wait again.

-

Holding back from the group, Skye and Blake both shared quiet grins as they left their dorm room, having just finished redecorating... well, Ruby, Weiss and Yang having finished redecorating.

Ruby had the idea of making some space in the room by putting two of the beds on top of the other two, turning them into bunk beds. Problem was, the legs wouldn't allow for it properly, height between the matress of the bottom to the frame of the bed on top. So Yang decided that her and Blakes' bunk bed, would use Books to gain that height, while Ruby decided her top bunk bed would be hung from the _ceiling_.

It looked dangerous. Weiss said as much, hinting at how unsafe she'd feel sleeping below it.

Only Blake and Skye had picked up her action reaction, beneath the mask. Weiss knew as did they, that Ruby had actually done a good job of making sure it wouldn't fall down, though it looked like it would, and Weiss actually appreciated it even though she didn't want to.

The issue of a fifth bed had been solved by Blake, who suggested a hammock. A bed sheet was slung between Ruby and Yang's bed, though a blanket and pillow was waiting to be requisitioned from the schools' stores. Skye had tested it out and liked it.

-

Given how well teams RWBYS and JNPR had worked together, the two had been paired several times for various class projects over the next few weeks.

Sometimes, Ruby and Pyrrha would work together as the teams' designated markswomen, while Weiss and Jaune were the swordsman and woman, Yang and Nora who could move about the field rapidly, more so than the others , with or without Weiss' Glyphs, and Blake, Ren and Skye with their pistols would work together as the medium to close-range combatants.

The way they all could switch up and work together was amazing, even to other teams who sometimes sat in to watch their team vs team sparring matches. Since Blake, Yang and Skye were 'officially' a trio of partners, as the only trio it was sometimes weird getting matched against just one set of partners, and sometimes against a whole team without Ruby and Weiss.

That wasn't to say that those were the only pairings they were fighting as. Ruby, Yang and Skye together were the most seamless, more from knowing each other too well than experience. Skye wouldn't try launching anyone else with her shockwaves, though Yang loved it far more than Ruby did.

No one knew what her semblance was.

And Skye knew that it wouldn't be long before she'd have to tell Weiss and Blake about herself... just as she knew that Blake was worried about telling the rest of team RWBYS about being a cat faunus.

The morning after team selection wasn't the only morning Skye had found herself waking up in a different bed. Half the time, she woke up still in her hammock, but the other half... she hadn't woken up in Ruby's bed, only twice in Weiss' (The first time Weiss didn't know, the second though Weiss woke her up, by screaming blue murder), a fair number of times with Yang, who  _always_ knew but didn't say a word, but mostly, in Blakes. 

For a while, Skye thought she might subconsciously have a crush on Blake, but apparently, Blake was just a cuddly cat, who was no stranger to 'close friends' snuggling up with her when she had bad dreams. what confused Blake though, was Skye wasn't an actual empath, power-wise. Skye couldn't sense emotions. Not, not telepathic-like.

It was three weeks before Blake asked to meet her in private.

Skye didn't need to be an empath to know Yang was worried, and also the one with the slight crush, as her blonde sister hovered outside. Skye was glad she could manipulate the wall and door to block sound, a trick she'd learned in her first week at Beacon.

"Wait, so, before, when you'd have bad dreams, some of the people you knew who were empathic, would, slip in bed and snuggle?"

Blake hesitantly nodded.

"Okay, I'm not empathic though."

Blake sighed, "I know, yet I..." She closed her eyes, then opened them, "I don't know how, but every time they started, and I'd..., You'd wake me up by climbing in, though  _you_ were always asleep. I _know_ you're not empathic... I dont get how..."

Skye got it right off. She  _felt_ the shaking from Blake who was worried a lot more about something else. Blake didn't know she knew about her being a cat.

She hugged her, tight. "I think I know, actually."

"H-how?"

"My Semblance."

She  _felt_ the frown.

"You can create shockwaves."

Skye blinked, parsed everything that Ruby, Yang and herself had said about it, and groaned at the accidental lie. "It's how I can do that, that is how. I manipulate vibrations. To do that, though, I have to  _know_ what those vibrations are, doing, I guess. I have to sense them, first. I can't feel emotions directly, but I can sense people, their heartbeats from the subtle vibrations of their pulse, and when they're trembling. So, while I'm asleep, my subconscious is..."

Blake sniffed, "Right." Then she froze. "Wh-what else?"

"It's okay, Blake." She whispered, and as she pulled away a little - still maintaining the hug. "You're still you, Still my friend. I don't care that you have an extra pair of ears, that you can create ghosts... which by the way, we are totally using on halloween." She gave a wicked grin, glad that some holidays were, somehow, existing here as well as on earth, though their origin had their remnant twist.

Blake returned her smile a little, but had to point out, "But, aren't you... I'm different, I'm not-"

"Human? Blake, until Eight months ago, I had no power. I discovered my semblance by launching one of my teachers at Signal Academy  _sixty feet across the room_. **_By Accident._** "

 "S-Sixty Feet?" Blake gasped, she had seen Skye do such things, but when launching people, Skye had only done enough to push her foes a handful of feet, still in close-combat range, and when using it to launch her friends into the air for an attack, again, a handful of feet - fifteen at most.

"What is a Quake?"

Blake frowned at the seeming non-sequiter, but as she started to answer, a dawning look of shock and horror came over her, "It's when two tectonic plates rub each other, causing... high energy... shockwaves.... vibrations. In the ground."

Skye licked her lips, and spoke, "Five months ago, while on a school trip to a village, one of the students, a bully... well, he, lets just say I got angry, and... the airship went down, right into an old abandonned city called, um... Mountain something. Anyway, that city _was_ the size of Vale. He decided to piss me off, then realised that was a bad idea."

Skye looked away, as Blake considered the use of past tense. "So, you see, whatever is in your past, can't be as bad as killing a dozen fellow students... You're not a monster. I'm the monster..."

Blake returned the previous hug, ten fold.  "No, You're not."

Skye sighed as she relaxed into it, and at that moment, heard the door open, felt the attempted-eavesdropper enter, and join the hug, not knowing why they were,, only that they both needed a bit of support.

"Listen, Skye. You're not a monster, Okay?" Blake reiterated.

When they pulled apart, skye wouldn't look. She heard Yang ask Blake, "She told you about the 'field trip incident', huh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... Um... One Second." Skye felt Yang leave for a moment, heard something, then both of her sisters and Weiss enter.

She knew Weiss wasn't taking part in the hug - both because she didn't know why they were hugging, and because she wasn't all that close to Skye herself. But she stayed, and didn't say anything about their closeness.

"So, What was all that about?" Ruby asked.

Blake and Skye shared a look, and Blake swallowed her pride... and as she spoke, she reached up and removed her bow. "I'm.... I'm a-" 

**To Be Continued.... ?**

**Author's Note:**

> RWBYS : Rubies. I stand by my decision. and the title.


End file.
